


"Cruel" and Unusual Punishment

by Filthmonger



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Tease, Cowgirl Position, Double Penetration, F/M, Femdom, Military Ranks, Multi, Older Woman/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Orders, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Punishment, Shower Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2019-12-27 01:08:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18293762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filthmonger/pseuds/Filthmonger
Summary: Poe Dameron wasn't the first 'flyboy' that Vice-Admiral Amilyn Holdo had to deal with in her life. But in the past, she preferred to use her rank to get a little something else out of them.No one would dare report her unusual -but enjoyable- methods of discipline.





	1. Chapter 1

There are few things in life more terrifying than knowing how badly you've just screwed up. Fewer still than knowing that your commanding officer also knows just how badly you screwed up. And even fewer still when the CO in question is the fucking Vice-Admiral. So when Lieutenant Race Tillo and Corporal Daro Kale found themselves standing together in said Vice-Admiral's personal quarters, sheepishly explaining why precisely the fleet was down one expensive bomber, they were feeling somewhat fucked.

"Just what am I going to do with the two of you?" Vice-Admiral Holdo's lip curled into a frown. Bright blue eyes surrounded by hints of her maturity flicked between the two young men as they fidgeted.

"It was my fault, ma'am." Race stepped forward, dark honey-coloured hands clasped nervously behind his back. "I was the one who gave permission to release the docking clamps. Daro should never have been able to get as far as he did."

Daro shifted his feet, avoiding eye-contact with Holdo. Despite being a good few inches shorter than him, she towered over Daro like a fuchsia-haired Rancor. His dirty yellow pilot's uniform grew stuffier by the second despite the climate-controlled environment within Holdo's quarters. They were pretty luxurious; sleek white curves in all the furniture, with a few odd knick-knacks arranged on her desk and beside her king-sized bed. She sat back onto the desk and looked Daro up and down like she was appraising him for sale. Or seeing how small an airlock she could shove him through.

"Did Corporal Kale tell you what he had planned?" asked Holdo.

"I… You see, that was-" Race started.

"It's a yes or no question, Lieutenant."

"… Yes, ma'am."

"And you still gave him permission."

"I take full responsibility, ma'am."

"Wait, no!" Daro snapped out of his nerves. "It's not his fault, I promise. I convinced him it was a good idea, I'm the one at fault."

Holdo crossed her arms in front of her plain grey dress. "I never said only one of you would be taking the blame."

The two men gulped.

"That bomber was one of a few that we have remaining in our already ragged fleet. I doubt I have to explain how difficult it would be to acquire a new one. Corporal, you're familiar with the rules. At least, enough to know which ones are the worst to break. Would you please tell me what sort of punishment you would expect?"

Daro scratched the back of his neck, sweat dripping down skin like mahogany. "A court-martial, ma'am. Imprisonment in the brig, and a dishonourable discharge, effective immediately."

"For the both of you." She said with the finality of a judge's mallet.

"Understood, Ma'am," Race said, his head hung low. Even the short black curls of his hair seemed to deflate with his mood.

"Under any other admiral and any other circumstances, you'd already be confined."

"Yes, ma'am."

"I expect orders to be carried out immediately, and for rules to be followed to the letter. In times of peace, and in times of war." Holdo rested her arms on the desk and looked between them. "But I'm not above using more unorthodox methods of discipline."

Daro and Race shared a look.

"So… we're not getting discharged?" Daro asked.

"That remains to be seen," Holdo gave them a wry smile. 

She slid her hand over to a panel on her gleaming white desk and tapped the display. A loud click sounded behind Daro and Race. They gave the now locked door a confused glance. A drop of sweat rolled down the mahogany skin of Daro's neck. ‘Unorthodox' was not a word you wanted to hear while inside a locked, soundproof room. Even though the New Republic didn't condone some of the more traumatic punishments, few would ever believe their word over the Vice-Admiral's.

"Ma'am, what exactly did you have in mind?" Race raised a tentative eyebrow.

"Simple, lieutenant. Immediate disciplinary measures must be taken to prevent further incidents." Holdo smirked. "Drop your trousers."

Race and Daro blinked.

"I'm… sorry, Vice-Admiral?" Daro asked.

"What did I just say about orders, corporal?"

"You expect them to be, uh… followed immediately."

"And without question." She gestured down with her head. "Drop them."

The two soldiers shared a look. ‘Unorthodox' was right; Holdo had always had a reputation for being quirky, but this… Race shrugged and fumbled with his belt. Daro took another look at Holdo, who drummed her fingers and fixed him with her best "Do as you're told because I'm your mother" style glare. He swallowed back the lump in his throat. A few seconds of clinking and rustling later his heavy yellow trousers hit the floor.

Holdo raised an appreciative eyebrow. "Well, that explains a lot."

"Ma'am?" Race held his hands behind his back as his cheeks reddened.

"I didn't give you permission to speak, lieutenant. Just for that, remove the rest. You too, corporal."

"But I didn't-" Daro stopped himself. Arguing was only going to put him in a worse position. He sucked in a breath and huffed, giving Race a plaintive look. The two of them pointedly looked away from the other –not that they didn't have a good idea what to expect- as they stripped down. All the while Holdo's decreasingly stern gaze burnt over their skin. Daro tossed his undershirt to one side and clasped his hands over his crotch. "Permission to speak, ma'am?"

"You may." Holdo sat back on the desk, eying up Race as more of his trained muscles came on display.

"This doesn't seem like it fits within military protocol. Humiliation isn't supposed to be used as a punitive-"

"You find this humiliating, corporal?"

"I… yes, ma'am." He swallowed. Idiot.

"Well, that won't do." Holdo stood up, making the two soldiers take a half-step back. She looked between them, a smirk crossing onto her face. She leant down, grabbed the hem of her dress and, in one movement, pulled it up and over her head. Shaking her curls back into place Holdo tossed the garment onto her bed and faced them with a smile. "Is that more comfortable?"

Daro and Race's jaws dropped. The Vice-Admiral herself stood before them naked except for her shoes and a mischievous smile. She put her hands onto her slender hips; despite her age showing slightly around her face, her body remained slim and toned. A pair of perky breasts poked out from her chest, and aside from the odd wrinkle, her light beige skin showed few flaws. 

"That was a question, corporal Kale. Or would you prefer to answer for him, Lieutenant?"

Race gaped and gawped, looking between her and Daro. Daro's eyes dropped down. For a moment, he was disappointed she didn't match her hair. Instead, she'd shaved entirely smooth.

"I, um… I wasn't expecting-" began Race.

"Stand to attention."

The two soldiers snapped themselves straight, hands by their sides and heads held high. And then their cheeks burnt as they realised everything had been put on display. Holdo chewed her lip, looking between the two of them as more nervous sweat dripped from their foreheads.

"Now then…" She sauntered forwards, a little sway in her hips. "Do you both show, or do you grow?"

"I- sorry, ma'am?" Race gulped.

"Here." She grabbed their crotches and squeezed.

Daro squeaked. "I, uh, um… g-grow, ma'am."

"Oh? I guess I was right to think your flyboy attitude came from somewhere." Holdo ran her thumb along his cock, cupping his balls with her fingers. "And you, lieutenant?"

"Uh, grower too, ma'am." Race looked at the ceiling. He swallowed, keeping himself firmly in place as Holdo traced along the defined peaks and valleys of his abdominals.

"Show me." She pumped her hands along their cocks, teasing their tips with her thumb. 

An excited coo escaped her as they twitched into life. Her slender fingers barely wrapped around Daro's shaft, though Race's had the advantage in length. The two soldiers exchanged disbelieving glances, looking to each other and back down to Holdo's expert hands. Daro bit his lip and thrust his hips into her grip. He throbbed as she giggled beside his ear, sliding her hand up to rub at his pre-cum soaked tip.

Holdo dropped to her knees between them, looking over their cocks with a hungry appreciation. "No wonder you're both so cocky."

Race groaned. Not just from the pun, but from the way she massaged his balls.

"Was that an objection Lieutenant?"

"Not at all, ma'am." He shuddered.

"Good. I'd hate to have to revoke certain privileges."

"Privileges?"

She buried her face in his crotch, her tongue dancing along his sack and shaft. He hissed and almost stepped back. Her hand grabbed him by his arse and held him in place as she swirled her tongue around the tip of his member. She pulled back and watched him twitch in the air. "Those privileges."

"Damn…" Daro whispered.

"Was there something, corporal?"

"Uh… no, ma'am?"

Holdo looked up at him, holding eye-contact as she slowly swirled her tongue around her open mouth. With no warning, she dove forward and swallowed up half of Daro's cock. His knees shook as her head roughly bobbed along him, filling the room with wet slurps and short moans. Her fingers dug into his thigh as her lips moved further and further down. With a triumphant, muffled giggle she kissed his hips with his twitching cock down her throat.

"Fuck…" Race whispered.

"F-fuck!" Daro whimpered.

Holdo pulled off with a little pop, a strand of saliva dripping down her chin. "And now?"

"That… was definitely something."

"Good boy." She smirked and turned back to Race, slurping and kissing his cock while her hand jerked Daro's. "Let me show you exactly what I think of rebellious little flyboys."

Her hands and lips bobbed along their cocks, swapping after each short, teasing burst. Her tongue traced along every line, her lips suckled on tip or sack, her hands cupped and squeezed and stroked every inch she could reach. Daro's legs threatened to give way as the pressure at his hit built up and up. Race looked to be in the same way; his fingers twitching and reaching towards Holdo's purple curls. At least, until she rolled her eyes, grabbed both their hands and brought them to her head.

Daro found it hard to take turns; whenever he could get his hands on Holdo's head, he wanted nothing more than to pound his cock into her warm, tight throat. To hear her moan around his shaft, the tip of her tongue poking out from her lips to flick over his balls. But then Race would pull her away, and he was left thrusting into her admittedly expert grip.

"Fuck… I think I'm about to cum!" Race grunted. His grip on Holdo's hair tightened, his thrusting growing wilder.

Holdo pulled away, leaving his cock to twitch in the air. Before Race could even express his confusion, she brought both her hands onto Daro's cock. She pumped along him and suckled on his balls, humming merrily as Race gaped.

"W-wait! You can't just leave me like that!"

"And why not?" Holdo asked between lewd slurps. "I didn't give you permission to cum."

"Permission…?"

"Did you forget that you're being disciplined, lieutenant?" She flashed him a cheeky smile.

"Oh… shit," said Daro. His cock twitched violently, and Holdo pulled away, leaving the ache in his cock and balls to torment him. He grunted and thrust into the air in frustration, but that just made the vice-admiral chuckle more.

"Neither of you gets to cum before I say you can. That ought to teach you both a little restraint." Holdo sat back on her heels, watching the two of them twitch and try to hold themselves together.

"This is cruel and unusual punishment," Daro mumbled.

"And who are you going to report me to? Besides…" She ran her tongue up the underside of his cock. "Do you really want me to stop?"

"No, ma'am." They said in unison.

"That's what I like to hear." She stroked along their shafts, deliberately teasing them with her thumb. The two of them did their best to hold back, but their hips thrust desperately forward, trying to eke out just a little more pleasure. She covered Race's cock with kisses, lapping up the dripping beads of pre-cum from his tip. Saliva dripped off their cocks and down her chin, dripping onto her chest. A hand snaked between her legs as Daro fucked her face, her muffled moans growing higher in pitch and desperation.

And still, she kept pulling away whenever they twitched too hard or groaned too loud.

"This is torture…!" Daro whimpered. His balls felt as if they'd explode any second, the painful pleasure flaring up with each gentle brush of her tongue.

Holdo smirked. "It builds character. And a nice, thick load."

"Ma'am, I don't think I can last much longer!" Race gripped the desk, almost doubling over.

"Already?" She let go of his cock, giving it a gentle tap on the tip. "I'd hoped you'd set a good example for Corporal Kale here. I guess he'll just have to receive the promotion instead."

"Promotion, ma'am?" Daro asked.

"On the floor, corporal."

He did as she asked, lowering himself slowly onto the plush white carpet. Too slow; Holdo stood and pushed him down with her strappy heel. She scrambled atop him, the air of authority briefly forgotten, and ground her dripping cunt over his shaft. Her hands traced up his chest. She raised her hips and guided his cock to her waiting folds. Holdo held Daro's gaze as she lowered herself onto him, a soft moan escaping with each inch. She sat back and ran her fingers up her taut stomach like she was tracing where his cock had sunk. 

"Mmm… the perks of rank." She moaned as she wriggled her hips. "All the young studs I could ever ask for."

She pulled Daro's hands up to her hips. With a few experimental bounces and a lot of shuddering, she settled into a rhythm. Her firm arse smacked against his thighs, her perky breasts bouncing a little in sync. Despite her maturity, she moved quickly and eagerly; she rolled her hips and bit her lip, soft little groans becoming sharp gasps of pleasure.

"Lieutenant! Get over here. I'm not… d-done with you!" Holdo panted.

Race walked over and yelped in shock as Holdo grabbed his cock. She furiously devoured it, bobbing her head in time with her bounces. Daro bit his lip and just loosely held her. Her tight cunt sliding along his cock, squeezing and kneading it with every shudder or shake in her slender frame, felt like paradise. Her insatiable eagerness alone almost drove him over the edge. Her free hand alternated between steadying her on his stomach and grinding on her clit.

"Fuck! You're too good!" shouted Daro.

"Not yet!" She screamed. "N-not until I say you can cum!"

Race shoved her head back down his cock. "Sorry, ma'am!"

The eagerness in her movements became desperation, then a wild frenzy as her hips slammed into Daro's. Her moaning became whimpers and muffled shrieks. The ache at his base overtook his mind, threatening to burst with every thrust. Daro pushed it back as best he could, but he knew he was about to break. His grip tightened, his jaw clenched, and his grunts turned to gasps. Race didn't look much better; he treated the Vice-Admiral's mouth like a second cunt, pounding past her lips as drool dripped off her chin.

Holdo squeaked, her rhythm faltering. Her hand slipped, fumbling for purchase. Her back arched and her eyes rolled back. She slid off of Race's cock and howled: she threw her head back as her whole body convulsed around Daro's cock. Silent gasps and gulps of breath escaped as her cunt milked his cock. Her tongue pushed out of her open mouth, her limbs paralysed with aftershocks.

The sight alone proved too much.

Daro just barely slipped himself out of her in time; he ground the underside of his cock along her slick folds, up against her clit as the barrier broke. He groaned and shuddered, rope after rope of thick cum erupting out of him and splattering across Holdo's stomach. A haze of white heat washed over him. The only thing he could feel was his cock pulsing and the warmth of Holdo's panting body resting atop him.

He slumped back into the floor, staring up at the ceiling as Holdo ground her hips against him. She moaned, though the sound quickly cut off into wet slurps. Race taking advantage of her open mouth, most likely. Daro blinked the haze from his head and caught his breath.

Race groaned above him, muttering something under his breath.

"Ah!" Holdo let out an indignant noise. "How dare you!"

Daro looked up sharply. He had to admit, seeing Holdo's sweaty, naked body with his cum splattered across the stomach was almost enough to get him hard again. His gaze walked its way up past her breasts, and up to her unamused face. Race must have slipped out too, judging by the way his cum had splattered across her cheeks, her nose, her eyelids and her hair.

Holdo growled. "Just what were you thinking, lieutenant?"

"Not much, ma'am…" Race stepped away, rubbing the back of his head.

"I had a perfectly good throat to use. And yet you decided to cum in my hair?"

"A-apologies, ma'am, I didn't mean to-" Race squeaked as Holdo stood sharply.

She looked down at herself. With one finger she scooped up a small mound of cum and sucked it off, her expression still one of irritation. She clicked her tongue and looked between the two of them. "It seems you both need to learn the meaning of the word ‘presentation.'"

"In our defence, ma'am, we weren't expecting this sort of, uh… disciplinary measure." Daro let his head fall back. "Fuck, that was wild."

"Enjoy yourself then, corporal?"

"Yes, ma'am!"

Holdo cocked an amused eyebrow. "What about you, lieutenant?"

"I, uh… yes, ma'am." Race gave her a weak grin.

"Good. Then you won't mind repeating it."

"What!?" The two of them shouted in unison.

Holdo smirked. "It's clear you're both sorely in need of more discipline. And we'll start by having you help me get presentable."

Daro and Race shared a look.

"You can't be serious, ma'am." Race said.

"Is that insubordination?" asked Holdo.

"N-no, ma'am!"

"Good." She walked over and grabbed him by the arm. "Into the shower. Now. You too, corporal."

"Yes, ma'am!" Daro scrambled to his feet. He hoped the shower would be just that, but considering how Holdo had jumped them before... well, he wasn't expecting to cum again for at least another ten minutes. Then again, he thought as he watched her firm arse move, there were worse places he could find himself.

Maybe the punishment would be worth a little more mischief.


	2. Chapter 2

The shower's pristine white walls curved into a cylinder, the only entrance a sliding door of frosted glass. Fitting its owner's rank, the chamber could comfortably fit a single human enthusiastically dancing to the music in their head. Three people proved to be a significantly more snug fit. Then again, that was the probably what Vice-Admiral Holdo was going for when she stuffed herself and the two insubordinate soldiers into it.

"Now, given that you're both responsible for this mess-" She gestured to the cum dripping down her stomach and face. Holdo flashed Race a look as she tugged on her sticky stands of fuchsia hair. "-I expect you both to clean it."

Daro and Race glanced at one another. Daro's head still spun from her ‘discipline' just a few moments before. Space was a lonely place, but he hadn't expected the mature –albeit quirky- Vice-Admiral to be the kind of girl to order her soldiers to fuck her senseless. The tease and denial, though? That much he could have guessed. He jumped as she ran a slender hand up his chest: tracing along the peaks and valleys in his mahogany-brown skin.

"And…" She continued with a little purr in her voice. "I order you to enjoy every second of it. Is that understood?"

"Yes, ma'am!" They said in unison.

Holdo smirked and reached over to a holographic panel. The shower hissed into life, the initial burst of cold sending a shiver down Daro's spine. He hesitated, watching the droplets run down Holdo's slim curves, until her hand pulled his against her chest. She pushed herself back against Race's honey coloured body, grinding her hips softly on his. Daro squeezed her small, perky breast, sliding his other hand down over her stomach. Race's hands moved up her hips, tracing little circles over her body. She purred under their touch, wriggling as she pulled both of them closer; squeezing herself between them.

Under the stream of water Holdo's skin felt like smooth silk. Daro's hands glided over it, enraptured by the sensation. Her wavy hair flattened against her head and stuck to her neck until Race pulled it back and sank his teeth into the skin beneath. Holdo bucked and pressed her soft, warm body into Daro. She flicked her tongue across his collarbone; it kind of tickled. Between the water cascading over his head and the tightness of the shower, he had to work entirely by touch. Not that he minded a little exploring.

Someone found a dispenser of gel and soon soapy suds spread across their bodies. Holdo groaned as the two soldiers worked the gel into her skin, turning the shine from wet to almost oily. In return, her lathered hands massaged their shafts and sacks. Daro hissed, his cock twitching back to life and butting up against her stomach. Her soft chuckle had to be the most erotic thing he'd ever heard.

Holdo reached over to the panel, flicked a few settings, and the stream of water faded to barely more than a light mist. She pushed the hair from her eyes and kissed her way down both their bodies until she knelt just in front of their cocks. "Well, I guess I don't have to worry about your stamina, do I?"

"Is this another round of punishment, ma'am?" Race asked.

"Oh, Lieutenant… I just wanted to give you both a more thorough cleaning." She leant forward and wrapped her lips around his sack. Race half-collapsed against the side of the shower as Holdo noisily sucked, slurped, and licked along his balls. A free-hand slowly stroked his cock, teasing a bead of pre from his tip, before she popped off with a giggle.

"Fuck." Was all Race could say.

Holdo purred, turning her attention to Daro instead. He groaned as her tongue danced over his sensitive skin. She brushed over every inch, swirling her tongue and sucking on each nut in turn. He glanced down and found himself almost hypnotised by her bright blue eyes looking up at him. Daring him to cum from the sheer sight of his CO gleefully enjoying his balls. If he hadn't cum just a few minutes ago, he might well have done so right then.

"Mmm…" She popped off. "That's it. I want to make sure these are full to the brim with cum."

"Could have just stayed naked for that, ma'am," Daro muttered.

"You do know how to make a woman feel wanted, corporal." She said with a wry smile. Holdo stood, kissing her way back up their abs; giving the streams of water sliding down their pecks a little lick. "Since you both fought over me back in the bedroom, I think it's only fair we try a little… team building exercise."

"What did you have in mind?"

"Both of you. At once. Double time."

Race coughed. "I, uh… there's probably not enough room for the two of us, ma'am."

She flashed him a look. Without a word she turned the shower off and covered her fingertips in a thick, creamy liquid. It smelt faintly of honey and lilac. Was that lotion? Huh, Daro thought, that'd explain why her skin looked so good. Holdo slid a handful down and over Race's cock, loosely massaging it until his skin was slick. She scooped another handful, winked and Race, and slipped a finger between her pert buttocks.

"… Oh." Race's eyes widened.

"Not afraid to be brave, are you, soldier?" Holdo wriggled her hips, pressing her body against Daro for support as she fingered her arse. "Don't be afraid to get a little rough. You wouldn't be the first big thing up there." 

"Fuck me, that's a great image," Daro breathed.

Holdo pulled her hand away and gave her arse a quick smack. "Well, Lieutenant?"

Race grabbed her hips and ground his slick cock between her cheeks. She giggled, grinding back against him. Holdo gasped as the tip pressed against her arse. Her hands ran down Daro's body, giving his cock a gentle stroke and squeeze as Race tentatively pushed into her.

"That's it… nice and slow," She moaned.

"You're so tight…" He said.

"Oh, it's going to get so much better." She bit her lip as he gave a few experimental thrusts. "Don't get too excited, we still have to—oh!"

Race pulled her up by her thighs, shifting his grip to her arse as her body slumped against his. Her hands grabbed his hips for support, looking down with shock and delight. He grunted, giving her a quick thrust and Holdo's head rolled back.

"Warn me next time, Lieutenant," She purred, "Well, corporal? I hope you don't mind ploughing my pussy again."

"No, ma'am!" Daro held her by her knees as he ground his cock against her dripping slit. He could have held her by himself, but with Race's help, she was barely a burden. As much as he wanted to savour that pleading look on her face, she'd probably court-martial him for real. His cock slid in easily, her cunt clenching around him as she shuddered. Inch by inch her mouth opened wider into a silent moan. He kissed up her neck, nibbling along her collarbone as he settled into her. Fuck, she was right: two cocks made her so much tighter.

Coordination proved difficult at first, but after a few seconds of wild, mistimed thrusts Daro and Race pounded her in unison. With each thrust she let out a little squeak or groan, her fingers sinking deeper into their hips or shoulders as she struggled to hold herself. The wet slap of flesh meeting flesh filled the small space, punctuated by sharp gasps and pants.

As their speed increased, it didn't take long for Holdo's air of authority to melt away. Daro adjusted his rhythm and watched her become a mewling, panting mess of delighted shivering. He growled, pounding her harder and forcing Race to match. Her tight, wet cunt clamped around him. Desire turned to desperation in her eyes, her encouraging moans becoming begging screams.

"Shit!" Daro gasped. The pressure at his base mounted quickly. "H-hang on, I have to pull out-"

"And do this all again?" Holdo's fingers almost drew blood as they dug into the soldier's bodies. "I don't think so. No mess, soldiers; I order you both to –ah!- to cum inside! Fill! Me! Up!"

"You know how she feels about orders!" Race grunted.

Daro's pace faltered. With a cry he slammed himself as deep as possible into her needy cunt, an explosion of white filling his mind. He buried his head into her shoulder and pulled her against him. She shivered and screamed, spasms rippling through her body and up her cunt. Like she was milking his cock for every last drop, all while Race continued to pound her arse. Daro's legs threaten to give way. He forced himself back against the wall of the shower, propping himself and Holdo up. A grunt sounded from behind her. Aftershocks kept her convulsing in Daro's arms even as Race emptied his load into her.

The three of them collapsed together into a wet, sweaty pile against the wall. Holdo's shivering slowed to a stop, leaving her to moan between them.

"Fuck… you boys are good," she said.

"New Republic's finest, ma'am." Race snapped off a cheeky salute.

***

He wasn't quite sure when they'd moved back to the bed, but the memory of carrying the shaking, exhausted mess that had been Vice-Admiral Holdo stuck in Daro's mind. The next thing he remembered was the peaceful expression on her face as they'd laid her down in the centre. And then he woke up, lying to one side with his hair still a soggy mess. Race mumbled across from him, equally naked, but the Vice-Admiral had gone.

Daro raised his head from the pillow. Holdo stood at the centre of the room, adjusting the long grey dress she'd worn before. Her hair had returned to its wavy state, her expression completely nonplussed. If he didn't know better, Daro would never have been able to tell that she'd been fucked raw and hard just a short while ago.

"Leaving so soon?" He mumbled.

"Some of us still have duties to attend to." She said, fiddling with a pair of earrings.

"I'm going to guess that this never happened, right?"

"Oh, no. It happened. I want you to remember it. But if you tell a soul, I'll do much worse than just teasing your balls." The playful nature dropped right out of her voice.

Daro gulped. "Understood, ma'am."

"So, if that's our punishment, what do we get if we do follow orders?" Race grinned.

"Don't push your luck, lieutenant." Holdo stooped and collected the pile of clothes they'd left in the centre of her quarters. "I ought to have you disciplined just for being so disorganised with your uniforms."

"Technically, we were under orders."

She barked a short laugh. "And who would believe you?"

"Good point…"

"You're not seriously going to hold this over our heads, right?" asked Daro.

"Maybe I will. If you two don't straighten up, then my ‘discipline' might start getting a lot more severe. I can't have a pair of rogues running about. I fully expect you to follow any order I give. Especially if that order involves anything… indecent." She licked her lips.

"That won't be a problem, ma'am." Race snapped off a cheeky salute.

Holdo took a step towards the bed and stopped. She turned and made her way towards a small panel on the wall, opening it with a light touch. A trash chute? Daro thought. Why would she want- oh no. His mouth started to dry as his heartbeat caught up to his thoughts.

"Of course, if I were to catch either of you wandering about this ship in such an indecent manner…" She flashed them a cruel grin. "I'd have to punish you further."

And with that, she tossed the bundle of clothes down the chute. Daro and Race's jaws dropped in unison. Holdo cocked her eyebrow, turned on her heel and sashayed out of the door. Her dress clung tightly to her hips as they swayed, the image of what was beneath still fresh in both their minds. The door clicked shut behind her, and the two of them sat in silence.

Race clicked his tongue. "I think we're fucked."

"I think we're going to be fucked," Daro said.

"You think she's always that crazy?"

"I really hope so."


End file.
